Michelle's Chicken Pox Christmas
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: Michelle comes down with the Chicken Pox on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Nickie, leave me alone" Michelle yelled from her bedroom.  
>"tomorrow is Christmas" Alex came running in and out saying and then started jumping on Michelle's bed.<p>

Michelle was only a baby when her sister Stephanie had the chicken pox so now it was Michelle's turn to get them.

"Michelle, has polka dots" Nicky and Alex started singing. Michelle looked in the mirror. "Oh No" she started crying.

Just then Michelle's younger sister, Kelly came running into the room. "Santa is coming tonight. Santa is coming tonight" she kept repeating.

Soon, Michelle's older sister Stephanie came into the room. It had been a year or so since DJ married Steve and moved out and Joey moved into an apartment.

"Dad just left for work" Stephanie said. "He and Aunt Becky said that we'll be getting the Christmas tree tonight and might go to dinner as well.

But when she saw Michelle she knew that Michelle wouldn't be able to go with them. "I don't feel too good" Michelle said, when Stephanie came into the room.

"Oh No! I think you have chicken pox" Stephanie said. Stephanie grabbed Nicky, Alex and Kelly and took them out of the room.

"But, Michelle promised me she'll play candyland with me" Kelly started crying. She was still in her PJ's. "I think it's time that we get you changed into something other than your Dora PJ's" Stephanie carried Kelly into Michelle's old room that she had when she was a baby.

Across the hall Stephane could hear Nicky and Alex banging on Michelle's door.

The door bell rang downstairs and Stephanie went down with Kelly to get it. "Let's see who it is" Stephanie said.

Joey, was now a teacher at a school nearby. "Hello Stephanie" he said as he walked in the house. Stephanie had missed the old Joey. "Where is everyone" Joey said as he sat down on the couch.

Just then Nicky and Alex came down the stairs "Joey" they screamed, hugging Joey.

"How do you guys like 3rd grade" Joey said to Nicky and Alex. "I like it"said Nicky and Alex. "But, 2nd grade was a lot better" Nicky and Alex said.

Stephanie carried up a tray to Michelle while Joey was downstairs with Nicky, Alex and Kelly. Stephanie sat the tray down which had some orange juice on it and some tissues. Stephanie felt Michelle's forehead. "you're running a fever"she said. She put a thermometer under Michelle's tongue.

Back downstairs, Kelly was telling Joey all about her visit with Santa Claus and showed him the picture.  
>"What did you tell him to being you"said Joey, thinking that what Kelly really wanted was a barbie doll. "I want a kindle fire"Kelly said with a smile. Michelle had just gotten a kindle and Stephanie had one too so Kelly had been wanting one too. "But, wouldn't you like a barbie doll" Joey said. "or maybe even a new dress he said and smiled.<p>

Back upstairs Stephanie read the thermometer and frowned when it read 102,0. "I don't think you'll be getting to go pick out a Christmas tree with us tonight" Stephanie said, before walking out the door.

"Michelle has the chicken pox" Stephanie said went she went downstairs. "She has polka dots" laughed Nicky and Alex.  
>"poor kid" Joey said. "do you remember when Jesse and I had them the same time you did".<br>"Yeah, that was fun. I remember we played many games that whole week" Stephanie said.

Michelle slept a lot that day. She didn't even hear it when Kelly came into her room and grabbed her Kindle. Nicky and Alex were running up and down the hallway screaming.  
>"I have some soup for you" Stephanie said to Michelle bring in a tray.<br>"Not really hungry" repied Michelle "my throat is kinda sore" she coughed a few times.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes" Danny said when he got home. "Michelle is sick, dad" Stephanie said. "She has the chicken pox".

Just then DJ and Steve came in. "We have some great news to share with all of you tonight at dinner" DJ and Steve said.

"DJ" Kelly screamed when she saw DJ, "I've missed you."  
>"I've missed you too"DJ said, hugging Kelly.<p>

"Try not to itch, Michelle" Danny said. "I'll see if Kimmy can watch you while we'll gone",  
>"But, Dad" Michelle said.<p>

Danny got the phone from Michelle's room and dialed Kimmy's number.  
>"Kimmy, Michelle has the Chicken Pox and we are going out to get our Christmas tree, Can you please come over and watch her. We will only be out for an hour or so".<p>

"Kimmy will be over in a few minutes"he told Michelle.  
>"I don't need a babysitter"she told her dad.<p>

Downstairs, Vickie had just gotten home from work.

"Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse" Kelly said.  
>"Hi Kelly" they both said<br>"Are you excited for Santa tonight" Becky asked, Kelly  
>"YES" Kelly said<p>

"Michelle, won't be joining us tonight" Danny said, "She has the chicken pox"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm quitting teaching" Joey said "It just isn't for me anymore" he added sadly. "But, I have a new show coming on TV next year that I have been keeping a secret for awhile now and I can't wait for you all to see it"  
>"That is wonderful news" said Becky<p>

"Tomorrow is Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas" Kelly kept singing as she was coming down the stairs.  
>"We know' said Nicky and Alex<p>

Upstairs, Michelle was trying to get a hold of Teddy. "I am unable to go to your Christmas party," she coughed a few times. "I have the chicken pox"she said, trying not to itch the itch that had been itching all day.  
>"I am sorry you can't come"Teddy said "I was planning on giving your Christmas present but I guess I can give it to you when we go back to school"<br>Michelle and Teddy have been friends since they were little and then he moved to Texas and then moved back. Now, that Michelle is in 7th grade Teddy is coming more than a boyfriend than a friend.

After Michelle call Teddy, she called Lisa.  
>"I can't go dress shopping with you over Christmas break" Michelle started out saying. The itch under her arm had been itching all day but her dad told her not to scratch. "I have the chicken pox" she started out saying than had to clear her throat.<br>"Ok"said Lisa

There was a knock on Michelle's door. "I heard you have the chicken pox" DJ said coming in with Steve  
>"Hey Kid" Steve said smiling<br>DJ sat on the bed "I have some big news to say tonight but since your stuck in bed I wanted to tell you first" DJ said  
>"I think I already know what it is" Michelle said<br>"I am expecting twins" DJ said, smiling "I think their girls"she added  
>"their boys"Steve said back<p>

After DJ and Steve left, Michelle thought that today wasn't that bad at all but tomorrow is Christmas and she still had a few hours left to wrap Kelly and Stephanie's Christmas present.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After everyone went to bed, Michelle went downstairs to put the presents under the tree.

"I thought you were sleeping" said DJ as she sat on the couch

"Been sleeping all day it seems" said Michelle

"I know the feeling" said DJ "Sucks this had to happen to you on Christmas"

After Michelle and DJ talked for a little, Michelle went back up to her bedroom and was asleep within seconds.

The next morning as Kelly rang into Michelle's room singing at the top of her lungs. "It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas"

"I know, it's Christmas" said Michelle as she opened her eyes.

"Aren't you getting up?" said Danny when he came in "Everyone is downstairs waiting"

"I thought I had to stay in bed till I was better" said Michelle

"The twins have already been exposed to the chicken pox and so has Kelly now" said Danny "It is safe for you to come down and spend Christmas with the family"

Michelle was so excited. It had sucked being sick in bed the day before but today was Christmas. As she put her bathrobe around herself, she couldn't wait to spend the day with her family.

"Good Morning" Michelle said when she came downstairs. The house looked just as beautiful as it did two days ago when Michelle saw it. Her stocking was hanging on mantle waiting for her.

As Michelle opened her stocking, finding a pack of gum, some candy and a pair of fluffy socks. It was as simple as can be but it made her happy.

"Thank you" Michelle said with a smile

As the presents were handed out, each person got at least 3 but with Kelly, Nicky, Alex and Michelle that would be 7 since they were the youngest.

The first present Michelle opened was a locket with an M on it. As she opened it, a tear appeared in her eye. It was a picture of her Mom and her when she was a baby.

"This is so beautiful" said Michelle "and I love it" she smiled

"I knew you would" said Daddy

A few other presents Michelle got was a mini piano, a new painting set and a new pair of shoes.

"And" said Stephanie handing Michelle her last present

As Michelle unwrapped the box, and then opened it. She was surprised to see what was it in,

"You are giving me Mr. Bear" Michelle said

"Yep" said Stephanie "I know that is something you always wanted"

"Yeah" said Michelle "But Mr. Bear is yours"

"But now he is yours" Stephanie smiled

Michelle went up and gave Stephanie a big hug as well as her Dad and Vicki.

"I have an announcement" said DJ as she held Steve's hand "We are expecting".

Everyone started clapping right after this. As DJ and Steve got up, it seemed like everyone went over and gave each of them a hug. At first DJ thought she didn't want to become a Mom since losing her Mom was so hard but one night after a little too much to drink that is how It happened.

"It's twins" said DJ

"You are having twins" said Kelly "Cool" she clapped her hands.

Between it being Christmas and the news that DJ was expecting it was a Christmas to remember and Michelle even forgot at one point she had chicken pox.


End file.
